Shinobi Kurayami
by NecroSaintCreed
Summary: Is darkness good or evil it has to be evil right? because its always played as the one with the darkness is always the bad guy well meet Naruto The Shinobi Kurayami or the ninja of darkness. not all darkness is evil I hope. Rated  M  for blood and others
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other in Konohagakure as the birds sat in the branches of the sakura trees, people walking around the market letting their kids go and run and play at the playground. The only thing is that like every other day while everyone else was happy and go lucky one 5 year old boy with sun kissed hair and whiskers, and his name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was running for his life. People apparently wanting to 'finish what the fourth started' or so it seemed as that was what they were yelling at the poor boy along with accusations of being a demon and other horrific things. In the crowd there was some number of ninja mostly chūnin.

Now contrary to popular belief this boy was smart on a whole 'level in fact, due to the Kyuubi no kitsune always enhancing something about the boy he found that didn't quite meet his standards, and yes Naruto knows all about the beast and how the Sandaime Hokage made a strict law about not telling the younger generation so he could have a somewhat normal life. However no matter how much Naruto loved the old man he can't help but shake his head at the old mans ignorance in the matter, all the ones including the old man agree he didn't think hard enough on what he should of done to shut up the council and the civilians. Needless to say everyone that hated him went out of their way to make him feel like a stain on existence, from beating him to death to shunning him they would try anything to destroy the 'demon brat' be it physically or mentally Naruto's eyes seemed to rain tears as if there was no tomorrow. He didn't know if this was the time they were going to succeed in their gory plan or if the Anbu stationed to watch him would jump in and save his life. Although he didn't have much hope for the latter because they like everyone else despised his very existence. Every time they chased him it would usually always end the same they beat him to an inch of his life then either Inu or the old man would save him and send them to a man named Ibiki where then after he would of course never see them again he didn't have to be told what happened to them you could just guess, but unlike every other time Inu was sent on a mission by the 'Honorary council' while the Hokage was in Sunagakure working for a possible trade agreement.

It was at this time that the village started to become more relentless in their search to kill 'the demon brat' and Naruto knew he couldn't hide for long. That's how we find ourselves where we are now as Naruto had been caught hiding in an alley way with only barely enough time to escape. Naruto made a mad dash down the street making a bunch of random turns trying to lose all those that chase him. It wasn't long till the boy found him self running through dense forest. Turning once again to make sure he lost them completely he stumbled into a clearing only to quickly realize he wasn't alone.

A man with a Jounin vest and a strange headband representing him from another village stood there a young girl probably no older than him on his shoulder. "What the fuck are you doing here you brat?" the man demanded more than he asked. It was at that time as the man turned that Naruto was given a better view of who he was carrying on his shoulder. She had lavender colored hair crème colored skin but the most noticeable feature was the large gash on her fore head indicating she was hit and hard. Then it all clicked remembering a few days ago when he saved said girl from a group of bullies after a severe beating from the villagers. "Hey what the hell are you doing with Hinata?" Naruto yelled looking at the man who was obviously kidnapping the girl, he watched as the man's head quickly snapped in his direction as he thought 'shit, this brat will rat me out.' He slowly put the girl down while pulling out a kunai from the pouch that was strapped to the leg of his dark brown colored shinobi gear. "Boy I suggest you leave now." The man said in a warning tone, causing the young girl to suddenly become somewhat conscious.

"Naruto?" her voice sounded weak in pained the blood dripping down her face. The sight was somewhat heart breaking to the young boy as he looked down at the girl he had saved….'no!' Naruto thought not saved but going to save. As he thought this he charged the older man as fast as he could. Well, him being a five year old as you can guess it wasn't so fast. The man looked at the young boy and just grinned a slight chuckle before he stepped to the side and plunged the kunai into the boys chest catching the blonde jinchuriki by surprise. The man then twisted the kunai and ripped it out of young Naruto's chest.

Naruto was frozen as the blood flooded from his mouth and the pain racked through his body as he fell to his knees. The man stood there in front of the young boy a grin plastered to his face only to slightly waver. 'why isn't the damn punk screaming crying.' He thought just to raise his foot to the boy's face and kick it into the ground. "Come on you little bastard you wanna play hero, come be a hero!" the man yelled each word with a kick to the boys face the last one sending him across the clearing into a large oak.

As Naruto laid there he felt as if time was slowing as the man charged each step becoming less frequent when it hit the ground. It wasn't till the man was bringing a fist down to the poor boy's face did it completely stop.

**"Boy don't sit there and do nothing." **a voice said in the back of Naruto's mind, and with a slight jerk the boy found himself standing in the middle of what seemed to be a rather 'large' opening in a sewer in front of him a gate taller than the Hokage monument with shiny gold colored bars probably a foot thick all held in place by a slip of paper with the kanji for seal inscribed upon it. **"Naruto you can't die out there! If you die I die and I don't feel like dieing you jack ass." **The voice said behind the bars**. **"what am I supposed to do I can't fight him I'm only five what do you expect me to do. I don't have anything special to help me you damn fox!" the boy yelled as he got over the shock of not the gate but the huge face with large blood red eye's and a malicious smile. **"That boy is where your wrong." **The Kyubbi said his smile seemingly getting wider to the point it my tear apart the fox's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Necrosaintcreed here i would like to say holy shit and thank you sure maybe i got a few reviews but i had 16 alerts the first day this story was up and again thank you.**

**now Naruto disclaimer please.**

**Naruto: hey NSC owns nothing just this story line so shove it up your ass and believe it.**

**In Random Clearing**

'This is just too easy.' Were the thoughts of a certain foreign shinobi as he leaped across the clearing a sadistic grin on his face ready to end an innocent child's life. As he fell upon the boy something seemed to snap in the air. The man one moment was about to commit a murder only to find his fist cracking the bark of the tree where the boy had been a moment before. Then as simple as a shift in the wind the man was flung through several trees. "What the hell was that?" was the only thing the man could ask before something caught his attention.

The boy he had attacked only moments before stood above the girl his hair seemingly hiding his eyes as he looked down at her. "You know you are a bad man trying to steal a little girl a nice as her. You know that right?" It was as the boy spoke that a slight chill swept through the clearing filled with as unadulterated fear. It was as he said this that the man took notice to something that his mind told him was a trick of the light, but what he saw was darkness seemingly clinging to the boy's feet stretching in all directions, a malevolent energy radiating from said boy. "They say darkness is an evil power, but if I'm a monster like the villagers think then darkness can be used to save people to right you bastard!" Naruto said yelling the last part. In seconds the darkness seemed to leap from the boy and rage into non existence. The man looked around raw fear flowing through his veins as he looked at what he thought was no boy but a monster that stood in front of him.

"All I can say is that you have lived a disappointing life Shinobi-san." The boy said as he looked up from the girl. As the boy looked up the man life seemed to have formed a lump in his throat as he saw the boy's eyes. The blue of his eyes seemed to radiate light making them a pure sapphire color as the white of his eyes were a complete black with red circles that seemed to act with a ripple effect in the boy's eyes. It was what had been said next that permanently sealed the man's fate just as the mob that had been after the boy earlier, came crashing into the clearing. _**'Kakusareta geijutsu: kurai shuraudo**_' (hidden art: dark shroud),

Just at the mention of these words tendrils ranging in the thousands seemed to seep up from everywhere and nowhere. The man gave out a cry for help only for several tendrils to wrap around the man's face. It was raw fear that was pumping through this mans veins only to feel his heart stop as Naruto finished him. _**'Kakusareta geijutsu: Dākushifuto'**_ (hidden art: Dark shift)

The villagers stood there in fear some fell over as they tried to scurry and get away. Fore it was the moment that the boy spoke those words that all the tendrils seemed to shift in various directions blood seemed to spray from the cracks between the tendrils as the man was somewhat ripped apart by darkness, although it didn't stop there as the darkness once again started to seep into the ground taking what's left of said man with it leaving only a Hitai-ate indicating the village which the man was from.

There was nothing left of him accept the Hitai-ate and the blood that was splashed every where, and what happened next was out of fear or pure stupidity as the villagers turned to the boy. With one thought in mind that some chose to voice.

"The demon has killed!" an ignorant villager yelled as he tried to rile the others to back him up. "Yes, he has killed everyone we must stop him." Another yelled as they started to jump into action.

It was as they prepared to attack three figures jumped into the clearing. One, being the blessed Sandaime Hokage known as the Professor and in his youth as the God of Shinobi adorned in his Kage robes he had the face of a man who seen one to many wars. The other two being Itachi Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuga both wearing their preferred clothing Hiashi wearing the white robes of the Hyuga clan while Itachi wore his Anbu gear just minus his Anbu mask.

"Gin, Hawk. Secure the area no one is to get in or out." The Hokage said to two figures that appeared before him bowing to his command before vanishing. It was at this time the three men took a good look at their surroundings. A few trees destroyed and blood everywhere, some villagers and Naruto helping a young Hinata.

"Hokage! We demand you kill the demon he has already killed a man tonight who knows what he'll do to us all!" an ignorant merchant yelled at the Hokage. Sad to say the man found a kunai protruding from his throat only seconds later thrown by one Itachi Uchiha. "Would anyone else like to break the Hokage's law?" The young man said with a hint of killing intent.

"H-hokage please don't l-let them hurt Naruto-kun." A young voice said from the opposite direction. As the old man turned around he found the voice belonging to none other than the shy Hyuga heiress. "Hiashi how dare you let your own daughter engage with that… that monster." Another man cried out only to join the previous merchant. "Anyone else?" Itachi asked looking to see if anyone wanted to join the newly dead.

Needless to say the crowd quickly went into an uproar calling for the heads of the two kids. Now its hard to tell what exactly is going through a young kids mind at a time like this, but what was going through Naruto's mind was that he wanted the people gone and to leave them alone sad to say the boy did the first thing that came to mind. "Please just leave us alone!" he yelled along with. _**'Kakusareta geijutsu: Akuma shōten' **_(Hidden art: demonic ascension).

The next thing any of them saw was a dark shadow version of the Kyuubi no kitsune rising from the ground and tearing through them to take them to the pits of Shinigami's realm. Seconds after the attack Hinata was clinging to Naruto and he was quickly drifting into unconsciousness. "Get them both to the hospital have Anbu wait outside their door." The old man said to Itachi. "Sir, why put Hinata with him?" Itachi quickly asked from actual curiosity. "I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of those attacks if its from him trying to protect the girl." The old man said with a chuckle. That was also the last thing the young boy heard before he drifted off for a well needed rest.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**yo so what ya think give me some honest critisism no flaming i'll kick your ass.**

**also i would like some ideas for some cool jutsu doesn't have to be translated i'll do that part but hey kick it and give me some ideas review something i'll continue only if you want me to. NSC signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo NSC here to say yo thanks for the ideas and damn this story is a freaking hit i couldn't believe how many people have read this story after i posted the second chapter well i gotta say here you go and thank you tyme for the great ideas i will definatly think about using them just not yet but they were damn good ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight years later<strong>

'Eight years already.' A Thirteen year old Naruto looked out across the village from his apartment near the border of the village. 'It seems like only yesterday when it all happened. It's almost impossible to forget what he said to me.' Naruto thought as he pulled out a pack of instant ramen to cook. As he finished pouring the boiling water into his cup he started to reminisce about that night.

_**Flashback**_

It was almost dawn as Naruto started to stir his eyes cracking open to look around his surroundings. 'White ceilings, white walls, and white curtains… Damn it I'm in the fucking hospital again.' He thought as he voiced his opinion about the subject to no one in particular "son of a bitch."

As he tried to sit up he felt an unnatural pressure on his chest, the moment he felt the foreign weight his mind started to run into overdrive with a slight twinge in his eyes he looked down. Although what he found was not what he suspected, lying on top of him was the same girl from the night before her hair sprawled out across his chest as she snuggled close to him.

Although what he also noticed is that as he was freaking out dark tendrils seemed to respond to his will as they were prepared to kill the young girl, but when it finally dawned upon him they froze where they were before dissipating.

As they completely disappeared, not even a second later old man Hokage and Hiashi walked into the room, they were having a heated conversation only for them to shut right up when they noticed they weren't the only ones in the world of the living at that moment.

"Good morning Naruto." The old man said with a smile. Naruto didn't know what it was but seeing the man that has helped him his whole life just seemed to put a smile on the young boys face. "Morning Jiji" Naruto said his voice as happy and cheerful as usually is when its just him talking to the old man not the mask he puts up for anyone else around the village. "Naruto can I ask you a few questions about last night?" The old man asked letting the boy know that what the old man was going to say next was strictly business and it was time to be serious. "Sure Hokage-sama." The boy said his cheerfulness gone his poker-face up and ready for whatever the Hokage had to ask. "Naruto do you remember what happened last night?" Sarutobi asked his uneasiness clear on what ever the boy said next. "Yes I remember everything I know, what I did and I don't regret it." The boy said making the Hokage and Hiashi instantly jumpy to whatever the boy did next. "But I would like you to know that before you think I'm turning into the fox or that I'm becoming a demon that the seal is still holding strong as the fox's chakra flows past the seal its already no longer his." The boys said with a pause to let that hang in the air. "I would also like you to know, what would have happened if I didn't kill them?" the boy asked/stated. Now that had caught both of them off guard what would have happened had the boy not killed the villagers and the foreign shinobi? "I'll tell you the foreign shinobi would have killed me and gotten away with Hinata, while the villagers would have been either slaughtered or publicly executed." He said looking at the older gentlemen sure the boy if you looked at his eyes changed or not you could see the loss in them. Which brought up their second question "Naruto do you know what happened to your eyes?" Hiashi asked the young boy.

At that question the boy held a really devious smile on his face as he countered their question with his own. "What do you know of the sage of six paths?"

_**Flashback end**_

The boy looked over to his ramen as it was finished quickly grabbing it he threw on his orange jumpsuit letting a single thought cross his mind 'to much orange!' as he walked over to the corner he activated his doujustu.

'**Have you ever actually walked to the academy?' **a certain demonic fox asked in the back of his mind with a deep chuckle that seemed to echo in his mind. 'Have you ever tried to not bastardize anything you don't like?' Naruto asked back with a grin on his face as he vanished in the shadow.

**The academy**

Naruto walked not even a second later from behind a tree with his cup of ramen in hand and grin on his face. As he sat down on the swing that hung from one of the upper branches from the tree, when the fox came back with another quip **'well I didn't bastardize you now did I so don't push your luck or I'll make it to where you have a fan club that rivals the Uchiha's.'** The beast said effectively causing the young boy to choke on his ramen. 'Damn fox if you do that I'll send hordes of evil kangaroos after you, you jack ass.' The boy said and at the mention of evil kangaroos the demon started to scream like a _girl._

Quickly finishing up his ramen the young man walked up the steps of the academy passing the receptionist while giving her a short nod before continuing down the hallway. As he came to the door to his class room he took a deep breath as he stopped at the door. 'Man today is the last day I have to play stupid about damn time to I think I might have lost it if I continued this one more day, well may as well give them one last grand entrance.' The boy said with a devious smirk as he raised his foot yelling. "Shut the fuck up and bow in the glory of the next Hokage!"

**Hokage Tower**

The room was full of elite Jounin and the Sandaime Hokage. As they were discussing what the new Genin teams were going to be and which Jounin would get which student, and why they wanted that student.

"Alright as we move on from team six I would like to bring up the clan heirs and one Naruto Uzumaki." The old man asked as he looked at his subordinates. "Sir what makes you think that Uzumaki is going to even pass he is the lowest in his class?" a random Jounin asked from the back, as the man asked the Hokage already started to chuckle as he looked at his fellow Shinobi. "I would like you all to know that Naruto is easily the best in his class." The Hokage said looking at the men and women in front of him waiting for the next reaction. "Sir, just look at his grades as they clearly show a-""Genjustu" the old man said interrupting the young lady that started to talk. "As it also states that the young boy is the loudest person in the village and has no chance in hell at being a ninja, but in reality he probably now possesses the most powerful doujustu I've ever seen along with the ability to be the greatest assassin in the world if the boy does not want to pursue his dream to be Hokage." The Hokage said his voice brimming with pride for the boy he looks at like a grandson. "Sir how could that be whose the boy's parents that they could have a doujustu that's stronger than the Sharingan?" another man asked curiosity seemingly flowing through the crowded room. "Now that is an SS-ranked secret but what I will tell you is that I need my best Jounin to teach the young boy so whose it going to be?" the Hokage asked.

**Later that day Random training ground **

Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground looking at the pile of his orange jumpsuits as he smiled a chibi form of him in his mind dancing around his mind.

As he stood there he looked at the jumpsuit that he wore at the moment thinking "What should I wear now?" as he asked himself he ran threw several hand seals as he spoke the name of the Jutsu '_**Kakusareta geijutsu: Akuma Gōka' **_(hidden art: Demonic hellfire). With those few words a dark spark of a flame came from his mouth its core holding a dime of white in color. Now most would start laughing but the moment it hit its target the flame became an inferno the flames easily dancing high above the tree tops before settling to burn like a bonfire on the hideous jump suits.

"Yep that should do it." He said with a laugh before vanishing from the training grounds leaving the flames to burn the clothes and then dissipate into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) yo favorite review it do something to let me know your reading for his outfit what do you think check out the polls on my profile and tell me what you think he should wear and should his doujusu have levels to it like the sharingan? also i've recently read another story and after reading it i know i'm definatly giving the byakugan levels to. so yeah you know what to do NecroSaintCreed signing off.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

NecroSaintCreed is here to say that i give you a new and glorious chapter now i already have an idea for the pairing and want to say i'm really going to bash Sasuke and Sakura one sasuke is an egotistical fuck and sakura is just a bitch.

NSC does not own naruto if i did then sasuke would not have turned out how he did but none the less i would still bash him even if he was a good guy, and naruto would be smarter

* * *

><p><strong><span>LAST<span> TIME**

**Later that day Random training ground**

Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground looking at the pile of his orange jumpsuits as he smiled a chibi form of him in his mind dancing around his mind.

As he stood there he looked at the jumpsuit that he wore at the moment thinking "What should I wear now?" as he asked himself he ran threw several hand seals as he spoke the name of the Jutsu '_**Kakusareta geijutsu: Akuma Gōka' **_(hidden art: Demonic hellfire). With those few words a dark spark of a flame came from his mouth its core holding a dime of white in color. Now most would start laughing but the moment it hit its target the flame became an inferno the flames easily dancing high above the tree tops before settling to burn like a bonfire on the hideous jump suits.

"Yep that should do it." He said with a laugh before vanishing from the training grounds leaving the flames to burn the clothes and then dissipate into nothing.

**PRESENT**

**Day of exam**

'KYUUBI' the young boy yelled in his mind at a mountainous nine tailed fox that resided in his navel. **'Huh wha-what time is it.' **The gigantic beast asked sleep evident in his voice**. **'Damn it you were supposed to wake me up, you bastard.' He yelled again at the gigantic fox as he quickly ate and got dressed**. 'Oh yeah sorry I forgot.'** The fox said his voice a little sheepish. As he said this a vein was clearly evident on the boy's head, before a devious grin spread across his face. 'Oh Kyuubi' the boy said drawing out the demon's name. **'Yeah?'** he asked clearly not paying attention to the young boy's voice that was brimming with mischief. 'I want you to meet my friend I call him kangaroo jack.' The boy said to the big bad demon ending it with an evil laugh. Now if one could see the fox's face they would clearly see all life quickly drain away, until he was suddenly sucker punched in the face by a huge kangaroo wearing a blood red jacket and ray bands. Not even seconds later Naruto could here the demon crying and begging for mercy while getting his ass kicked by a kangaroo singing "mamma said to knock you out."

Needless to say oh how the great have fallen. As Naruto was getting he threw on his last orange kill me on site jumpsuit and vanished to the shadows outside the door of the classroom. 'May as well use this to my advantage' he said before he walked through the door. As he walked in the whole room seemed to just shut up and look at him some sending horribly weak killing intent, others well they just don't care.

"Naruto you better have a good reason for being late." His sensei said looking at the boy. The man had raven colored hair and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose the man's name was Iruka Umino, and the man was like a older brother to the young boy but with him it had to be school first before their friendship and in all honesty the boy was perfectly okay with that.

"Well you see I got lost on the road of life only for a black cat to cross my path and I had to take the long way, then when I was almost here this old women asked for help to carry her stuff across the village to her new shop only for me to spill salt and have to run around the village backwards seven times before coming to class." The boy said sheepishly to his sensei after hearing a Jounin use the exact same excuse on the Hokage.

Well while he said this every one in the room just seemed to sweat drop some face planting and in his sensei's case give him a 'what the fuck' look. As everyone settled down Iruka just shook his head telling the boy to take a seat. Not giving up the chance to get off easy he quickly took the first seat he found which just so happened to be right next to his long time friend Hinata before Iruka gave his long boring speech on his last lesson before giving the exam's.

As the man started to talk Naruto held his hand out under the table gaining a high five from his long time friend. "I like the out fit." She said clearly seeing through the powerful genjutsu that he had cast over it the night before. "Why thank you." He said with a smile before turning his attention back to the teacher.

"Alright the exams consist of written test, practical taijutsu, practical shuriken and kunai throwing and the three basic jutsu the clone, the transformation, and the substitution technique and a practical jutsu of your choice." He said to the class earning groans and moans from some of the students. For the next half hour the students were given a test to finish before they left to the academy's training grounds.

The target practice wasn't that hard as Naruto made an 8/10 for the kunai throwing and a 9/10 on the shuriken test. It was the taijutsu part though that everyone was excited about there had been talk all week about this test being special and they were going to get the chance to see awesome techniques "Alright class I have assembled a tournament for all of you to win you must either nock your opponent out or they must surrender, alright?" he asked getting nods from all the students. "Good now rules no jutsu of any kind this is strictly taijutsu and weapons anyone uses a jutsu their opponent has free roam to do the same, now first to go…" the older man said as he started to call names for them to go. The first few were no name civilians that are strictly brawlers with no form of any kind as they fought. Some of the heirs went against each other like Shikamaru and Ino. The former a supremely lazy as hell kid that does the bare minimum to pass and Ino who is a loud mouth fan girl of the ultimate brooder Sasuke who is in some cases probably gay depending which gender you are, this guy was a pure bastard in every way even went as far to shame his own twin sister Setsuna they were the same when you looked at them except Setsuna had long hair and wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and khaki shorts and it was important to remember that unlike Sasuke she was shy and timid like Hinata. Well back to the fight like usual it consisted of just Shikamaru dodging for a little bit of three minutes before he jumped back and surrendered. "Lazy bastard." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Another fight was A boy by the name of Kiba effectively getting wiped across the floor by said gay brooder to the point that Iruka had to call the match.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sakura Haruno." Iruka called out effectively waking the blonde from his thoughts. As he stepped into the sparring area to see a pink haired banshee screaming "Oh Sasuke you better be watching I'm about to pummel the dope into the ground." Sakura like Ino is another fan girl of Sasuke's that can't take a hint. "Hey Sakura-" Naruto tried to say only to get interrupted by miss bubblegum. "No I will not go on a date with you, you idiot!" she screeched effectively busting everyone's ear drums in a five foot radius. "Damn, look here you pink here dip shit I was going to enlighten you to keep it down if you want to make it as a ninja you dumbass." Naruto said cleaning his ears to stop the ringing that was clearly echoing in his head. "And what would you know your just the dead last of the class!" she screamed at him this time with everyone covering their ears to be safe. It was a second after every one got over their dazed state they were prepared to be thrown back into it. "Alright both of you ready?" Iruka asked getting a nod from both before he found the something that was off with Naruto. "Naruto I said no jutsu Gen., count now drop it." The man said as he looked at Naruto with a smirk crossing his face as he could see why the boy was wearing the powerful disguise. Naruto also let a mischievous grin cross his features as he spoke "If you say so sensei."

As he broke the genjutsu darkness seemed to rise and act as if it was burning something away. As it passed and continue to rise up his outfit started to change, and when it was finished you could barely recognize the young man.

He wore a white opened jacket with black sleeves and a hood covering his face, and his hand in his pockets. On the outside of the flaps you could see square gold spirals that ran up both flaps. Under it he had on a black mesh shirt showing his defined muscles and a crimson colored spiral starting at the top of the shirt to end right above his naval (coincidence?). He had on black khaki's with his kunai and shuriken pouch strapped over medical tape that was tied around his right leg, and black shinobi sandals.

It was safe to say that he easily put the crowd back into a daze well except for a couple namely Shikamaru who maybe lazy but is actually a genius, Hinata, and Iruka everyone else was effectively floored. Although one by one they began to pick themselves up be it they fell either by his performance or appearance but they pulled themselves together in anticipation for what was to come. "So you had a costume change your still the dead last of the class." Sakura yelled before she ran at the blonde that had a smirk covering his face as she reached Naruto she threw a punch only to find he had already disappeared which seemed to surprise the entire class he was now where sakura had started his back to her and his hands still I his pockets. It was at that point that sakura suddenly doubled over in pain clutching her stomach and drifted off into the lovely embrace of unconsciousness.

Mostly every one looked at the blonde in surprise (heirs) others looked scared (civilians) and some with pride (Iruka & Hinata). "Winner Naruto" Iruka said with pride as the blonde walked off the training grounds. "Sensei have you accepted that Jounin promotion yet?" Naruto asked Iruka as they watched the next fight. "No not yet my mission right now is still continuing but when I'm done and after this class is promoted I plan to accept it why?" he asked the blonde curios as to why the boy would want to know. "Just think is sad how you always pick on me when I'm trying to have fun." The boy said causing them both to laugh. And so it went on Naruto going a few rounds with other students some surrendering immediately others well losing in a rather unpleasant manner. Hinata got to the last few rounds after beating Setsuna barely, before she gave up not wanting to fight either Sasuke or Naruto. Much to Naruto's avail and Sasuke's amusement, "That's right it's about time people started to learn their place." The boy said with a cackle confirming Naruto's suspicion that the boy was defiantly gay. "Will you just shut the fuck up already and leave the girl alone." Naruto said quickly becoming irritated with the boy's 'I am god' complex, although as he said several of the boys fan girls through curses at the blonde for disrespecting the last Uchiha. "Oh so your sticking up for your little bitch huh well I'll take pleasure in kicking your ass and her." The boy said hardly veiling the threat. "Iruka I don't want you to call this match, it's going to be strict K.O." Naruto said to the older Chūnin. With a nod from Iruka and the permission to go Sasuke was immediately kicked in his chin and thrown in the air only to receive a knee to the gut and a punch to the face. As he was close to reaching the ground Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and slammed his face into the ground causing a crater around the boys face, the next thing Naruto was throw the boy across the training ground and into a tree only to appear next to him and slam his fist into the bark of the tree next to the boys bloodied face. The fight lasted less than a minute and many couldn't really see what was happening nor could they see Naruto even move, but what they did see was Naruto and the bloodied and disoriented Uchiha on the other side of their training grounds far from where most of the fighting even happened. As Naruto got up and started to leave the Uchiha they saw Naruto whisper something into the boy's ear before he walked away, and a shocked face on the young Uchiha's face. As Naruto walked away there was a groaning noise that resounded through the clearing one moment the next the tree the Uchiha had been leaning on to fallback completely destroyed. "Winner Naruto" Iruka said the class completely quite as Naruto walked towards them. He walked past all of them straight to his long time friend Hinata who was a little puffy eyed by the insult from the Uchiha and his threat although she knew no one so far could even hurt Naruto she still feared for her friends safety, it's not every day some one throws out a threat like that. "You okay?" he asked his voice full of concern for her and only her to the point where her face seemed to represent the color of a tomato. All he received was a nod from the girl, but it was the girl that he cared for and would do anything for. So with a chuckle he kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair before he went inside the class room.

**Inside the classroom twenty minutes later **

"Alright now when I call you up I want you to come up here and do which ever jutsu we ask you." Iruka said before he started to call names of students to come up and do as they were asked. "Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called as he went down the list alphabetically. He had made a proper transformation into Iruka and substituted himself with a chair from somewhere in the class room and had effectively made three illusionary clones. When it came down to it the boy did his great fireball jutsu, and as they say monkey see monkey do when his sister did the exact same thing although her fireball jutsu was clearly better. "Naruto Uzumaki." It was at the sound of his name the room seemed to clearly tense up as they were wanting to see what the boy would do out of fear and curiosity. While he walked down the steps he asked Iruka a question that would determine if he passed or not. "Does it have to be the illusionary clone sensei?" "No Naruto any clone counts all you have to do is make one." His sensei responded wanting to see what the boy was going to do. "Ok." The boy said as he stopped in front of the desk. _**'Kurai rirīsu: Akuma bushin no jutsu'**_ (Dark release: demonic clone jutsu). As he spoke the words a mass number of clones seemed to fade into existence before each one of them transformed into various people around the classroom although some deliberately made fun of Sasuke and a few of his not so secret fan girls. Only to then substitute themselves with who they looked like and disappear from existence. "Well done Naruto now I can count that as two jutsu or would you like to show us another?" the chūnin asked receiving a nod from the blonde who instead of doing hand signs like all the others did he simply held his hand out as darkness swirled down from his hand as he spoke _**'Kakusareta geijutsu: Tairyō no yami'**_ (hidden art: mass darkness) as he finished those simple words tendrils of darkness seemed to erupt from his sleeve and dance up his arm as they seemed to wrap around his body forming creatures that seemed to be running from deer to wolves before it stopped with a fox head raising up in front of Naruto only to roar at the class room before it dissipated into nothing. Once again the class was amazed, but the whole time missed that he had his eyes closed the entire process only opening them after he cut the chakra streaming to them. As he opened his eyes he saw Iruka toss him a Leaf shinobi Hitai-ate and smile. "You pass." Was the only thing Naruto heard as he looked at what he had worked for so long to earn. "I did it." Was all he could say.

* * *

><p>(A.N)<p>

Yeah good chapter yes i'm going to have naruto and hinata hook up if you couldn't tell that by now then something is wrong with you also i'm going to have fuu and two or three other characters of your choice

Kin, female Haku, Tenten, and princess Shion


	5. Chapter 5

**so NecroSaintCreed here to tell you yes i have picked the pairings.**

**Naruto/Hinata/Setsuna/Kin/and Female Garra -Shino/Fu- Kiba/Ino- Shikamaru/Temari- Anko/Iruka- Kakashi/Kurenai- Asuma/his hand**

**Now on with chapter 5... and i don't own anything damn it**

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage<strong> **Tower**

A group of Jounin crowded around the Hokage's desk some making small talk others just sitting or standing around with out a real purpose for being there just waiting to see who would make Jounin sensei. It was approximately twenty minutes later when the old man Hokage walked in followed by his son Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake.

Departing with the two the old man went around his desk to sit down and light his pipe while all Jounin in the room sat in tense anticipation.

"Alright you have all been called here to see if you are to be made Jounin sensei's or continue on active duty for the remainder of your time." The old man said as he looked at everyone in the room. "Now we all know that the civilians had no chance of passing already from the information Iruka gave us, and from the looks on your faces I will have to say he was right so with out further a dew Kakashi." The old man said motioning to the spiky silver haired Jounin wearing a headband across his right eye and a mask covering most of his face except for his left eye being the only thing visible. "I, Hatake Kakashi leader of team seven that consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai hear by…. pass team seven." He said pausing for dramatic effect, but the room was almost instantaneous just the mention of letting them pass caused the room to break out in whispers. "You care to explain Kakashi how they passed your test?" the Hokage requested more than he asked the lazy Jounin. "Well I went with bell test like every other time, and history seemed to repeat itself like always, started with someone charging while the others went and hid "The Uchiha" thought he was better than me and said that I should feel proud to as he said and I quote "Get my ass handed to me by an Uchiha." Well none the less the boy learned a very hard lesson as I started to kick his- I mean teach a lesson starting with him getting dragged through the river before I buried him with the head hunter jutsu. Next I was able to easily catch the ban- I mean Haruno in a simple D-rank genjutsu before she started to scream and cry. It was thanks to Sai who saved them that he convinced them of the proper reason for this test and I guess it was something that Sai said to them, because after that Sai and Haruno both worked as a team with slight help from the Uchiha and successfully catch both bells. It was when they were done that Sai said something that caught me off guard." The Jounin said looking at the Hokage with a look of utter seriousness, and it was this that caught all the Jounin off guard to. "Kakashi what exactly did the boy say?" looking at the Jounin with curiosity. "The boy said he had to thank Naruto for a jutsu he gave him, the thing is the jutsu is also the reason they passed." He said looking at them all with a somewhat thoughtful expression as he was going over the battle over and over in his head. "Kakashi what was the jutsu." His old friend Asuma asked looking at the man. "That's the thing this jutsu has enough power to be declared a mid A-rank to low S-rank jutsu. He called it **_'Misutikku bijutsu: Fukushū' _**(mystic art: redemption)." He said looking at the cigarette smoking Jounin in front of him only to quickly turn around to see the Hokage face plant the table making a crack for straight down the middle. It was somewhat hilarious if you didn't give or take the situation. "What's wrong with that jutsu Hokage?" Kurenai Yuhi asked as she tried not to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation. "You see Naruto made that technique to throw you threw your greatest fantasy before it tears it away and shows your greatest fears and knowing Kakashi he probably saw the same thing I did when Naruto asked if he could test it on me, it is a very powerful genjutsu that most Jounin in here couldn't complete including you Kurenai." The Hokage said with a slight shiver running down his and Kakashi's spines. "Well now that, that is finished what about your team Kurenai?" the Hokage asked. Said Jounin stood up and stepped forward she had red eyes and white wrappings that went around her body. "I, Yuhi Kurenai leader of team 8 consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and our newest Genin Fu hear by pass as they showed excellent team work and caught on quickly to the exercise." She said before she went and sat back down, after getting a nod from the Hokage. The next to stand up was Asuma himself the son of the current Hokage. "I, Sarutobi Asuma leader of team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara, Hear by pass them reforming the previous Ino-Cho-Shika squad." He said with a nod of acknowledgement from everyone in the room nut unlike the others he got up and was preparing to leave when his father spoke. "Thank you, and tell your mom that I'm going to come home late to night." He said before his son was completely out the door. With that out of the way he looked at the last person in the room, Anko Mitarashi. "And what do you have to say about your team?" the Hokage asked with a hidden grin, as he was wanting to hear if his newest assassination squad, was going to work out. "I, the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko Commander of team 11 Consisting of the former Uchiha Setsuna, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki hear by pass them as the newest Assassination squad of Konoha." She said a devilish grin on her face thinking of all the things she was going to do to this team.

It was this that put a smile on the old man's face happy to hear that the kid that he has looked at like a grandson had passed his test. "Would you like to go into Extreme detail about how passed exactly?" the Hokage asked sharing the shit eating grin that Anko herself was wearing. "I guess I could enlighten you." She said like it was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback<span>**

**Forest**** of Death**** earlier that day**

"Alright brats my name is Anko or Sensei nothing else, if you look at me wrong I will carve out your eyes and then put them back in, if you mispronounce my name I will rip out your tongue and feed it to you do you understand me?" she asked with a demonic grin looking at her new students trying to install fear, which seemed to work for the most part on two of them the blonde haired brat seemed to be cloud watching as she was threa- speaking to them in Anko's version of a civilized manner. "Yo brat pay attention or you'll be the first I demonstrate on." She yelled at him only for him to look at her with a confused look as he cleaned out his ears. "I'm sorry lady what did you say?" he said with obvious lack of respect. As he spoke she disappeared aiming to catch him while he was laying down only for him to disappear and catch her kunai, and reappear holding the very same weapon to her own throat. "First of all my names not brat or demon like your names not lady or snake whore, but I don't like the second name so for now its lady I give respect to those who give it back." He said dropping the kunai in her hand and vanishing reappearing between his two teammates with a glare nice enough to scare the Shinigami. Shaking off the shiver that went up her spine she glared right back at the young boy pouring every ounce of her killing intent into that single glare only to not measure up to half of what he gave her.

"Fine _Naruto_, I will be giving you the real Genin test as the first was to determine if you could even be capable of being a Genin this one is to determine if you can be a successful Genin. Now you have till noon to take these two itsy bitsy bells from me, and if you can take them then you will pass and the other will alright?" she asked with a nod of confirmation from each she slid into a fighting stance looking at them all with a serious look. "To pass this, you have to come at me with the intent to kill if not you have already failed." Expecting them to immediately split up, but got the exact opposite reaction as they each looked at each other before simultaneously attacking. Which sad to say, had effectively caught her off guard. As Hinata jumped forward head on with her Byakugan blazing along with Setsuna and Naruto coming in from opposite side both with their respective doujutsu's blazing Setsuna with her Sharingan and Naruto with his own blazing. As they descended upon her Hinata came up first with her hands aiming at several chakra points in her chest while giving Setsuna enough time to run through hand signs before calling out '**_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu' _**(fire style fireball jutsu). Anko had only enough time to jump out of the way only for a dark mass to appear in front of her a claw raised as Naruto called the name of his jutsu**_ 'Kakusareta geijutsu: Dākubīsuto no jutsu'_** (hidden art: Dark beast jutsu). She only had enough time to go through a few hand seals before calling out '**_Sen'ei Tajashu'_** (multiple striking shadow snakes). As she extended her hand several dozen snakes leaped out of her sleeves destroying the creature, only to continue and head for Naruto. Naruto also held out his hand calling his own attack **_'Kakusareta geijutsu: Tairyō no yami'_** (hidden art: mass darkness). As once again dark tendrils leapt from his sleeve destroying her snakes and continued on taking the form of a well known fox head that chased Anko around the forest all the while dodging fireballs and Juuken strikes from his teammates. The team ended up easily covering what the others didn't, and it wasn't long after that, that a timer somewhere out of nowhere started to go off.

At just the ring of the timer everyone seemed to slump down from exhaustion including Anko herself. As she looked at her new students she was already happy with what she saw. A Byakugan user that wasn't as arrogant as her family an Uchiha with a sharingan and the Uzumaki brat with his own doujutsu. Then it hit her, "I'm proud to say all of you passed. You may not have gotten the bells but you worked as a team and tried your very best to. Now the bells were more there to try and split you up while the real goal was to either pass as a team or die as a team which is what we install in the minds of all our new Genin. Now this brings me to that we're on the subject of 'new Genin' I would like to ask you Uchiha what life and death situation did you go threw to already have your sharingan?" she asked wondering what the girl had to do to already unlock it before she was even an official ninja. The girl gave her a sad look before she started to speak. "Naruto here helped me unlock it although I'm not an Uchiha anymore, since my brother deemed me week a few days ago so he banished me from the clan, Naruto still helped me by putting me under this powerful Genjutsu." She said remembering when Naruto offered to help her unlock it only to wish he had taken it a little easier on her although she understands why he didn't. Although as these thoughts went through her head she didn't see their sensei's head snap in the direction of Naruto as he started to take off his jacket to cool down some. "And you!" she yelled at the boy startling him slightly as he took off his head band and tied it around his neck. "Yes sansei?" he asked looking her in the eye as he was going over what she was probably going to do next. "One why would you put your team mates in a life or death situation and two what type of doujutsu is that because I have never seen one other than the Byakugan and the Sharingan." She said looking at him with a heated glare.

"Well sensei if you must know I was wondering why the Hokage would put a team like this together since all teams have a specific purpose. So I went over it over and over again till it hit me three doujutsu users one that can see through walls one that can be used as a hard hitter and one that can somewhat control darkness and shadows. Now I thought what could he use those for and why and then I understood we are made to be an assassination team Hinata able to scout out what we can't see, Setsuna able to back us up if something goes wrong and me who can help us travel via shadows. So then I thought well if that is what we have been made to do then why not start us on the path to our full potential by giving Setsuna her Sharingan now." He said with a thoughtful look as he went over it all in his head and let her digest the information, then with a nod he looked at her and continued. "Plus if you have heard of my doujutsu I would be a little scared since I'm the first to have it as it is a bastardized version of an old ancient one."

As she looked at him in a new light all she could ask was one more question. "What do you call it?" with that question it immediately ignited a shit eating grin on the boy's face that put all of hers to shame "I call it Ochitagan."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flash back end<span>**

"So he has finally named it, it's about damn time." The hokage said with a laugh as everyone thought he was crazy, he thought it over. 'I guess he gave it a fitting name the Fallen Eye' he paused. "I like it." He said out loud with a smile. Before he remembered the paperwork he had to do now the next thing that crossed his mind had something to do with fire jutsu and killing his arch rival who ever that may be before he was interrupted mid thought as he was reminded he had one more reprieve to go to before he had to do it, and he didn't know which was worse the paperwork or going to a council meeting about Naruto. Although with a little thought all he quickly dismissed the Jounin, before disappearing to the council chambers. 'Definitely paperwork.' But as he left his office he swore he heard a small voice whisper "I'll be waiting for you." Needless to say he ran like hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Some said they are mad that they didn't like how i didn't bring in his academy years well about that i was just going to do flash back to it every once and awhile.<strong>

**Now this is NSC signing off.**


End file.
